Solve for $x$ : $5x = 6$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}} = \dfrac{6}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{6}{5}$